Currently existing single-root IOV endpoint designs allow for base address decoding. However, as the number of endpoint designs increase such designs may introduce new issues with regards to data management, or the like, which may not be adequately addressed. For example, multi-root IOV endpoint designs have recently been introduced and these multi-root IOV endpoint designs have introduced implementation issues in congestion management, virtual function migration and IOV reset mechanisms.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a solution which addresses the above-referenced problems associated with multi-root IOV endpoint designs.